


Ululatum Tibi Ostendo (Show You The Howl)

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Established Relationship, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s muzzle bumps my belly, a slightly rough tongue laps at my navel and the trail of hair leading down into my jeans. I know where this is going, so I pull my shirt over my head before he gets any ideas about using his claws to get rid of it. Judging by his satisfied rumble, this is progressing exactly how he was hoping for. I can’t help giving him a wicked smile.</p><p>“So, Mister Grumpy decided he’d like to have outdoorsy fun, hm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ululatum Tibi Ostendo (Show You The Howl)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show You What All The Howl Is For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543021) by [Jinxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxii/pseuds/Jinxii). 



> Someone posted a wonderful art piece by Jinxii in the Teen Wolf slash group on Facebook, and I simply had to write it! We can never have too much wolf smut! :D
> 
>  **Warnings:** Beastiality, Knotting, Sexual Content, Slash (boy on boy lovin’), Lots of licking and Rough sex.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I am just the depraved puppeteer ;)
> 
> Thanks and foot kissing goes to my pre reader Jasper1863Hale, my beta Corey Smith and my loyal all-around helper, Dragontattoo75!

**Ululatum Tibi Ostendo (Show You The Howl)**

  
I almost huff in exasperation when I see the undisguised pawprint in the dirt. Perhaps I should be offended that Derek thinks I still need such obvious signs to track him in the forest. It’s been several months since we started practising my tracking skills and I’ve long since learned to watch for much subtler marks; broken twigs, bent grass, and faint indentations in the leaves, suggesting a paw has stepped there recently. It makes the blatant hint in front of me seem quite excessive, which causes me to think that either Derek is seriously underestimating my abilities, or there’s a reason he wants me to find him fast.  
  
It could be in order to get some privacy, since it’s not often we’re alone these days what with the pack invading our apartment at any and all times.  
  
My pulse picks up instantly when I imagine the most likely cause for Derek wanting alone time. His hearty appetite not only applies to food! I might be the one who was until recently a teenager, but let’s just say, werewolf stamina? True story!  
  
My whole body tightens in anticipation and I force my focus back to the ground in front of me, scrutinizing it for evidence of which direction Derek took from here. Over the past couple of months, my capacity for concentrating over a longer period of time has improved a good deal, thanks to all the training, so it’s a matter of about half an hour before I can tell I’m closing in on him. The tracks seem fresher and it’s almost as if I can sense he’s near.  
  
As I reach a small clearing, bordered by dense shrubbery to the east, it looks like the paw prints are running in a small circle and then seemingly just stop. I am well aware that Derek’s tricks are countless, so instead of giving up, I close my eyes in an attempt to focus on my other senses.  
  
I hear the sounds of wind through the leaves, rustling of critters and a few lone bird calls from above.  
  
Suddenly, I notice a sort of tingling on the back of my neck and I strain my ears listening, but I already know who it is. It seems there’s always a small part of me that’s aware when Derek is close by, and this seems like one such case. Taking a chance on my gut feeling, I spin around and open my eyes.  
  
Among the bushes across the clearing a pair of burning red eyes are watching me fervently. A slow smile emerges on my face and I deliberately saunter towards my mate, making sure to put some sensuality into my movements. I have a fair idea what Derek wants, but even if that isn’t his intention with this little outing, I have no issues whatsoever with actively shoving his mind in the right direction.  
  
When I reach the edge of the clearing, I stop and look at the big, black wolf half hidden by the tall shrubbery, tilting my head slightly. The motion flaunts the long lines of my neck and I know it drives him wild.  
  
“Hey, Sourwolf,” I say, softly.  
  
He steps out into the open, his massive shoulders rolling with each stride and shoves his wet snout under the hem of my shirt, making me giggle from the tickling sensation of his breath wafting over my stomach. He emits a playful growl and I reach out with both hands, burying them in the soft, thick fur around his scruff. I love the way his coat feels under my fingers and even though he won’t admit it, I noticed long ago that Derek can get almost euphoric when I play with his fur.  
  
His muzzle bumps my belly, a slightly rough tongue laps at my navel and the trail of hair leading down into my jeans. I know where this is going, so I pull my shirt over my head before he gets any ideas about using his claws to get rid of it. Judging by his satisfied rumble, this is progressing exactly how he was hoping for. I can’t help giving him a wicked smile.  
  
“So, Mister Grumpy decided he’d like to have outdoorsy fun, hm?”  
  
Derek glares at me in wolf form and I can’t control the laugh that bursts out of me. How he can get the disgruntled look out so well, even in his lupine shape, is a mystery to me. Secretly, in the deepest pit of my soul, I think he looks positively cute when he sulks in wolf form, but I will never ever tell him for fear of losing my balls. I’m quite attached to them, thank you very much, both literally and figuratively.  
  
Apparently my laughing fit is taking too long, because Derek latches his sharp canines on to the front of my jeans and tugs. I scramble to pull the zipper down, but before my clumsy fingers can get there, I hear a loud ripping noise and I know it’s too little, too late.  
  
“Oh my God, you killed another pair!” I groan at the wolf.  
  
Derek looks impressively unimpressed, and merely flicks an ear at me. I huff and shove my pants down my legs, stepping out of them when they hit the ground, leaving me in only my briefs. I’m not really hard yet, but my cock is definitely not uninterested either.  
  
“I swear, I’m going to demand reimbursement soon, for all the pants you’ve shredded in your enthusiasm,” I grouch at him.  
  
The only response I get is a snout snuffling up my stomach to my nipples. After raking his sharp wolf teeth over the tightening buds, the long, wet tongue follows up with some sloppy licking, and I can’t help myself. I moan wantonly, mouth slack, and throw my head back. Derek whines at that and nips at my jugular. This is a typical wolf thing and I’m very aware of the fact that it does crazy things to him when I play along with this, so I tip my head to the side a bit, showing clear, submissive signals.  
  
I can now feel a good deal of the blood in my body rushing south and my briefs are suddenly a lot more restraining. Why I get aroused so easily by Derek in his lupine form is a riddle I haven’t been able to solve so far. Perhaps that’s just my taste. I kind of wish that thought worried me a bit more; I have a feeling that the average man would be freaking out about this, but I can never seem to follow the norms.  
  
Derek growls and jumps up, placing his huge paws on my shoulders, pushing me back until I tumble over onto the forest floor. The layer of leaves and grass soften my landing and I only utter a soft _‘oomph’_ when the massive body of my mate covers mine. His wolf form is enormous and I almost disappear completely beneath him.  
  
As he settles on top of me, I can feel a hot wetness against my leg, and realize it’s his cock poking out of its sheath. I gasp at the sensation and grab a fistful of fur, tugging on it per reflex. We’ve started out with Derek in wolf shape before, but he has always shifted back to human before we progressed much past a little licking and biting. I always figured that’s how he wants it and so far I’ve been too self conscious to ask whether he might want to fuck me when he’s in alpha form. Just the thought of it can almost make me spontaneously combust, it’s so filthy hot!  
  
I figure that so far, Derek isn’t showing signs of slowing down to change back to his human shape, so perhaps a few nudges from me can make my deepest desires come true.  
  
Squirming slightly, I get a hand on my briefs and shove them down my thighs far enough to pull my legs free, and kick my underwear away. Derek whimpers as my cock springs up, brushing through the fur on the underside of his belly. He lifts up slightly and pushes back a little, before bending his large head and giving my throbbing erection a long lick. All the nerves in my body explode, arousal tearing through me like a freight train on full speed, blasting everything besides the wolf on top of me, from my awareness. I am arching and moaning obscenely as his tongue keeps lapping at my cock and balls, causing pre-come to ooze from the tip. It doesn’t stay there for long, seeing as one of my mate’s favorite things during sex is to eat it all up.  
  
His muzzle nudges my hip, trying to get me to turn and I’m sure my brain is about to explode! This is officially the furthest we’ve ever gone without Derek returning to human form and it excites me beyond anything I’ve ever tried before. I hurry to roll over and immediately push my ass up, offering myself to him wantonly. A mix between a growl and a whimper escapes and he plunges his tongue into my ass, making me cry out sharply. God, I love it when he’s rough with me, and added to the fact that this is _the_ biggest fantasy I’ve ever had, it doesn’t get much better. Or well, I kind of hope it does. I’ve also been apprehensive about asking whether he has a knot if he has sex when he’s wolfed out. Who knows if he’s even explored his wolfy side? I would’ve, but I’m not known for holding back on my curiosity and Derek was a broody, emotionless sourpuss for a very long time, which makes me think that wanking in wolf form probably wasn’t high in his priorities.  
  
I feel like each lick of his tongue lights all my nerves on fire, and all of a sudden, I can’t take it anymore. I want him in me, right now, like this, and I don’t care at all about the possible humiliation involved in asking for it.  
  
“ _Hngh_ , Derek, please, oh _God_ , please will you fuck me like this?”  
  
He stills completely behind me and I push up on my hands and knees to look back at him. He’s still poised over me, his eyes glowing a fiery red. I look at him, my mouth hanging open, breath panting out of me and my eyes half lidded in desire. He starts to tremble and a low whine emerges from deep in his chest. I don’t know if it’s hesitation or if he’s simply fighting to hold his instincts back, to keep control of himself, but right now I don’t care. I want him, no matter what it will cost me.  
  
“Fuck, Derek. I want it with you like this; mounting me, _breeding_ me! _Ah_ , fuck!” I moan and spread my legs more, canting my hips back towards him.  
  
For a moment all I hear is my own labored breath, but then suddenly it’s like his restraint just _snaps_ and he throws himself on me, growling ferociously. One foreleg curls around my waist, his claws digging in slightly, and the other he uses to brace himself on the ground. He hunches his hindquarters and hauls me back, which causes his erection to poke in between my butt cheeks and I startle and moan. I can’t say why this is so hot to me, but it is. Maybe it’s something about the feral nature of his actions that sparks a primal response in me.  
  
Derek starts rutting against me, fast and desperate, his slightly pointed canine erection jabbing around my entrance, but not really hitting right. It doesn’t seem like he’s conscious of the fact though; he’s busy licking and nibbling at my neck, his hot breath fanning across my cheek. I would object, except his pistoning hips make his cock rub along my perineum and nudge my balls, and it feels damn good. I let my head hang down and look between my arms, seeing my own dick bobbing vigorously from the movements and a string of pre-come connecting the tip to the ground.  
  
It gets so good that I have trouble keeping my hands off my erection, so I know it’s about time to move things along. Derek also seems to have become aware of the problem about his aim. He’s whining softly and making slower, more deliberate movements with his hips, but the head of his cock keeps pressing in until a certain point, where it just slides past. I adjust my position so I can reach back and grab his dick and position it for him. I have half a second to contemplate the considerable size of the handful I have, before he evidently senses victory and lunges forward, ramming his cock into me hard. I yell out and collapse onto my elbows, biting into my bottom lip brutally.  
  
I’d say it’s safe to assume he is somewhat less affected by human inhibitions when he’s in his alpha form, because human Derek would always inquire about my comfort after a forceful penetration. Wolf Derek, however, is whimpering and panting, gnawing gently on my shoulder while thrusting his cock into me in a frenzied, almost violent, manner. Perhaps I’d care enough to bitch about it, if his huge werewolf cock wasn’t slamming into my prostate with alarming precision, practically every time. It’s a matter of seconds before the pain mutes a little and blends with dizzying pleasure.  
  
“ _Shit!_ Fucking fuck, _oh my God_ , yes, _yes_ , Derek!” I wail, clawing the ground convulsively.  
  
In answer, he tightens his grip around my middle, pulling me back a bit more to make his dick go deeper. All the while he keeps pistoning his hips insanely fast. I guess it’s his wolfish anatomy that enables him to thrust with such speed, because it’s certainly not a tempo I’m used to; but holy fuck, is it like a miracle from above! My prostate thanks you, whoever created werewolves!  
  
Just as I’m starting to feel like I need to get a hand on my cock _now_ , something distracts me. It’s like Derek’s movements get a bit slower and he slams in hard on every thrust, stilling for a very short second, like he wishes he could just stay inside. He whines continuously as well, licking at my shoulder. Before I can get too confused though, I sense the change I’ve been hoping for; a swelling at the base of his already big cock, pressing into me. For a few thrusts I barely feel it, it just catches a bit when passing the tight ring of muscle at my entrance.  
  
Then Derek starts panting really hard and he isn’t pulling out anymore. He tries to shove further in with rhythmic rolls of his hindquarters, even though I know he’s all the way in already. A broken keening noise emerges from my throat and I grit my teeth. The pressure in my ass is steadily building, and even though it’s starting to sting, it also turns me on immensely. I am very aware of the knot swelling and locking Derek in place, further marking me as his mate. I moan and push back, causing him to to twitch his hips involuntarily, shoving the knot further into me. God, it’s too much and yet not enough! A small part of me wants him to just hold me down and keep thrusting, even with that obscene swelling on his cock, ripping me open.  
  
When it finally stops growing, Derek tentatively undulates his hips. When I don’t react other than grunting and pushing back, he starts grinding into me in short jabs, which is all the movement the knot allows him. Now my prostate is getting constant stimulation from the huge bulge inside of me, and my whole body is jerking and twitching with the overwhelming sensations, an unbroken chant of _‘oh, oh, oh, oh’_ spilling from my lips.  
  
Derek growls sort of breathlessly and then his entire body seizes up, before, with a whine, he shudders and starts to come.  
  
The feeling of hot wolf jizz spilling into me is amazing and there’s a tingle running from the top of my head all the way down to my toes. I sort of guessed he might hold more sperm in this form, however that works, but I’m still surprised by the sheer amount that pours into me. It just keeps coming, filling me up until my belly skin is stretched taut and I feel kind of bloated. I lift a hand and press it against my abdomen, which reveals that there actually is a discernible expansion of my stomach.  
  
My mate pumps his hips once more, jamming his still erect cock into my prostate one final time, making me see stars and my dick explode, shooting jizz in thick spurts into the leaves and even onto the underside of my slightly swollen belly. When my ear splitting scream of release tapers off and I slump down into the grass, Derek follows settling on top of me once more, his erection still slowly oozing come inside of me.  
  
“Holy fuck!” I wheeze.  
  
I don’t think I’ve ever felt this content and blissful in my whole life, so I sigh and grab a fluffy front leg to pull in, so I can pillow my head on the soft fur, settling in to wait for the knot to deflate. I’m not in any hurry though, and I deliberately clench my inner muscles to prolong the full feeling. Derek rumbles, but I can’t tell if it was meant as a warning or possibly a show of satisfaction; not that it matters any. He isn’t going anywhere soon either way.  
  
I smile and squirm a little to ease the extra pressure on my swollen belly.  
  
“That was _so_ awesome, Sourwolf. From now on, we are going to fuck like this every time!”  
  
Derek lowers his head, so he’s pressing it against my cheek, and licks across my lips. I swear I can feel his tail wagging. _Wagging!_  
  
I turn to stare at him.  
  
“Wha-? You totally wanted to do this too, you were just too chicken shit to ask! What, you were afraid I’d run away screaming?” I ask, watching as Derek averts his eyes, his ears flopping a bit.  
  
“You totally were!” I accuse, indignant.  
  
My mate only huffs, but licks my lips again, the closest we can get to a kiss when he’s in this form, perhaps except for if I tried to kiss his snout, which, yeah I fancy keeping my face, thanks ever so much.  
  
“I love you, Sourwolf,” I say in that exasperated, but fond tone we often employ in regard to each other.  
  
He makes a contented sound, almost like a feline purr, nuzzling my cheek and follows up with a nibble to my ear, which is Derek’s preferred way to show affection in lupine shape.

~ The End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'd love it if you would take the time to leave kudos and/or a reveiew.


End file.
